chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall Alexander-Tanner
Marshall Cody Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and second child of Lyla Alexander and Seth Tanner. He will possess the abilities of Body Projection, Memory Manipulation, Glue Secretion and Glucokinesis. Appearance Marshall's hair will always be golden blond and his eyes will be dark blue. He will have a pale skin tone. When he is born his hair will be entirely straight, but it will begin waving slightly even while he is a child, and will retain this texture throughout his life. He will always have it just long enough to begin falling across his face. He will be tall for his age while he is young, and will then be 5'11 in height when fully grown. Abilities Marshall's first ability will be Body Projection.The ability will enable him to move from one location to another by projecting his body from place to place. The movement will take only a few seconds. He will not be able to take passengers normally, but could do so if augmented. He will need to have seen a place before being able to project there. However, he will be capable of travelling to a place seen in someone else's memory. When he uses this ability, his body will appear to ripple before disappearing and reappearing in the new location. His second ability will be Memory Manipulation. Marshall will be capable of manipulating the memories of others in many ways. However, he will be unable to affect his own. He could remove a person's memories, either simply blocking the memory for a specific amount of time or making the loss permanent, and he could even make the amnesia so strong that healing and mind-manipulating abilities couldn't reverse it. He could plant false memories and bring forgotten memories to the fore. He could also search through a person's mind for specific memories, see these for himself and project them for others to see. His third ability will be Glue Secretion. He will be able to secrete a glue-like substance from his hands. This substance will be clear and difficult to see, but will be very sticky and adhesive, taking a lot of strength to break free from its hold. He will be able to choose whether the glue sticks to his hands or attaches to another object. He will then be able to use the ability to attach objects to his hands, to attach objects together very firmly and to imprison others in the glue, trapping them. He could also use the ability to climb up walls by gluing himself to the surface. His fourth and final ability will be Glucokinesis. Marshall will have the ability to psychically manipulate anything sweet. He will be capable of dangerously altering the sugar levels in a person's blood, even snatching it out of a body causing almost-instantaneous death. He could also manipulate all forms of sugar and processed sweets. He could change the shape, texture and intensity of any sweet product he manipulates. Sugar could be used in the same manner as psychically-manipulated glass or sand; sweets and pastries could have their sugar increased to poisonous levels and thrown products could be made hard as rocks to cause real damage. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Sisters - Alexis, Sheridan, Lindsay, Lynette and Pearl Alexander-Tanner *Brothers - Dorian and George Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology Marshall is an English name which means "marshal" or "shoeing smith", and a Germanic name which means "horse servant". His middle name, Cody, is a Gaelic name which can mean "son of Oda", "helpful" or "son of a helpful man". It also has the English meaning of "cushion". His maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which means "defending men", while Tanner, his paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters